Drive By Sequel
by SpecialHell
Summary: Sequel to Drive By - Partially AU/AT. Tony/Gibbs Slash. Case!fic.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. Hey guys! Here's the sequel to Drive By; as promised. Hope it was worth the wait.  
><em>_P.S. Sorry for the crappy title; I couldn't think of anything better._

* * *

><p>Tony rubbed hands over his tired face. His first day off in months, and he gets called in for a homicide. There's no reason he has to do it; except that the dead guy is a naval officer and he picked the short straw. Tony's been on the Captain's bad side for a while now, and nobody likes dealing with navy cops. More than any other organization, NCIS will make your life hell for as long as the investigation lasts. At least, that's what Tony's heard. He'd never had the pleasure himself, but the dead Petty Officer in an alley off the harbour was about to change all that.<p>

Getting out of the car, Tony took a look around. The agents weren't there yet and the scene was untouched save for the crime scene tape. Walking over to the Officer on Scene, Tony tried his best to smile.

"I got this, why don't you go grab a cup of coffee? It's cold out." The officer; clearly a rookie, smiled gratefully and scurried off towards his car. Taking a deep breath, Tony looked over to the dead man on the ground.

"Not that the cold will bother you," He mused; rubbing his hands together to generate heat. After a while it seemed like nobody was coming, so Tony carefully stepped under the crime tape. He was a seasoned investigator; he knew how to handle a crime scene. Besides, he reasoned to himself, moving was likely to keep him warmer. What would NCIS do; arrest him? Crouching next to the body, Tony took a cursory glance over his condition. There were no outward signs of a struggle. His clothes weren't torn and the only wound Tony could see was the single gun shot to the chest. Tony noted a smear of lipstick on the Petty Officer's mouth. With an idea of what happened formulating in his mind, Tony stood to survey the rest of the scene. He saw no bullet holes in the surrounding walls; suggesting the slug was still lodged in the Marine's chest. It also made Tony think there had only been one shot fired. Crossing back to the body, Tony took in the sight of the bullet wound. No gunpowder was present at the entrance hole. Long range? Tony shook his head; he wasn't a ballistics expert. He'd just have to wait until NCIS showed up. Stepping carefully, Tony walked behind the body; turning to survey the alley from a different angle. It was then that he saw the rookie cop coming back; a scared look on his face. Ducking under the tape, Tony met him half way.

"Detective DiNozzo," The guy mumbled. "The feds are here." Tony nodded, not letting on the apprehension the he felt. The rookie turned towards the NCIS van that had just pulled up with a black SUV behind it; indicating to the man now walking towards them. He had his head down and a cap on.

"Detective, this is the Special Agent in charge of the investigation." The man looked up, and Tony's heart stopped for a second.

"Detective DiNozzo, meet Special Agent Gibbs."


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs almost gasped when he looked up. The man before him was unmistakable. He'd gotten older, had a little more bulk to him now and there were unwelcome bags under his eyes. Eyes which were now looking at him like a scared rabbit. Neither man heard the rookie's introduction and Tony stepped forwards seemingly out of automatic reflex.

"Agent Gibbs," He spoke; all professional. "I'm Detective DiNozzo; please call me Tony." He put out his hand, and Gibbs took it. He was a little disappointed at the contact; Tony was wearing rubber gloves and Gibbs himself had leather ones on to protect against the cold. They shook shortly, neither man really wanting to let go.

"So what've you got?" Gibbs asked gruffly, covering up all the emotions suddenly swirling inside. Tony smiled, and Gibbs' heart melted. It was nice to see some things hadn't changed.

"Dead Petty Officer," Tony answered, leading Gibbs over to the body as he spoke. They fell into step with each other easily. "Single gunshot wound to the chest, no signs of a struggle and it wasn't a robbery. Cash and cards are all there; along with his military ID." Gibbs gave Tony an amused half-smile before ducking under the crime tape. Tony turned around to see what he assumed was Gibbs' team ambling towards them. Two were laden with equipment, followed closely by the third member. As they arrived at the scene, Tony smiled his best welcome.

"Hi," He said jovially; putting his hand out to the man not carrying anything. "I'm Tony DiNozzo; Baltimore PD." The man took it with an easy smile of his own.

"Stan Burley," He offered. "I'm Gibbs' senior field agent. These are agents Todd and McGee." Tony smiled at them both, subtly sizing them up. Agent Todd was a beautiful woman, but he could tell from her look that she was all business. Agent McGee seemed a little nervous, like maybe he'd never been out this far before. Tony immediately pegged him as the newest member of the team.

"Hey Burley!" Everyone looked to see Gibbs glaring at them; clearly annoyed. "You gonna make nice all day, or get in here and do what I'm paying you for?" Stan jumped immediately, hurrying towards Gibbs; camera in hand. Tony turned towards the other two agents.

"I'm sorry, what were your names?" McGee looked a little shocked at this, but Todd recognized what he meant. Tony had introduced himself with a full name, and he was expecting the same in return. She put down all she was carrying, and McGee followed suit.

"Kate Todd," She smiled, putting a hand out to shake. Tony smiled back, and Kate turned towards McGee.  
>"This is Probationary Agent Timothy McGee." Tony could see she took great pleasure in speaking his full title, but he forced himself not to laugh at it. He didn't know how happy Gibbs would be about that.<p>

"It's good to meet you," Tony said, stepping away from the crime scene. "Do you have a coroner coming?"

"He's on his way," McGee answered a little timidly. "He gets lost sometimes." Tony smiled encouragingly.

"Alright, well the woman who found our dead Marine is over there in the police cruiser, with the first officer on site. Do you each wanna take one while I catch up with your boss?" Both agents nodded their agreement before walking off towards the witnesses.

"Stealing my agents already, DiNozzo?" Tony jumped at the sound of Gibbs right behind him. The older man's breath was warm on his neck as he spoke into the detective's ear. Stilling himself, Tony turned to see Gibbs smirking at him.

"Just putting them to good use, Agent Gibbs." Gibbs didn't miss the small smirk that formed as Tony spoke his title. Gibbs sighed softly. Even after all these years, Tony could still affect him as easily as breathing. To give himself a moment, Gibbs took off his hat and rubbed at the back of his head. He looked up to see Tony's grin.  
>"Nice haircut." Gibbs tried to look annoyed, but failed at the smile Tony was giving him. Gibbs shook his head before putting his cap back on.<p>

"I need coffee," He mumbled. Tony looked between Kate and Stan doing their work, before looking again at Gibbs.

"Can your guys be trusted for half an hour?" Gibbs wanted to protest. To say they were in the middle of an investigation, and he couldn't afford to leave now. However, the hopeful look Tony was giving him prompted a short nod instead.  
>"I know a quiet place, it's not too far. I'll buy you a cup." Again Gibbs nodded, and Tony smiled. He turned towards his car, but quickly noticed Gibbs was heading to his own SUV. Hurrying to catch up, Tony just heard Gibbs' mumbled 'going for coffee' to Kate before they got in the car and Gibbs drove away.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Tony stared into his coffee, resolutely ignoring the presence across from him. Jethro's tactics hadn't changed much over the years, and Tony couldn't help recalling all the times his lover had stared silently at him; until he revealed the problems he was having at home. To his surprise, Gibbs spoke first.

"You look good." The statement was short, but it succeeded in making Tony look up. The small smile on Gibbs' face relaxed something inside Tony that had been bunched up for years.

"It's good to see you, Jethro," Tony mumbled. "I didn't think…" Tony shook his head. Now wasn't the time to get emotional; he didn't know how Gibbs felt about him anymore. Silence drew on for a moment as both men drank their coffee.

"I'm glad you got your dream," Gibbs spoke quietly, his head dipped towards his cup. "You always said you wanted to be a cop."

"And you never did," Tony smiled as Gibbs looked up. "You were always planning for a career in the military." Gibbs didn't answer, and Tony figured he may as well go all the way with the conversation. "But I know you got what you wanted." Gibbs looked shocked for a second, but covered quickly. Tony almost laughed.  
>"I kept tabs on you for as long as I could," He explained softly. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. Last I heard you were Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs; beautiful wife, beautiful daughter, beautiful house." The pride in Tony's voice as he spoke caused Gibbs' throat to tighten.<br>"Then you went into black-ops and I lost track of you." Gibbs still didn't answer; and this was the Jethro that Tony was used to. "So how are you these days?" Gibbs took a mouthful of his coffee, as if really thinking about the answer.

"Still have the house," He answered eventually. Tony caught the haunted look in his eyes, and decided against prying. Sipping on his coffee, Tony looked around thoughtfully.

"So your team," Tony started again after a while. "They good?"

"The best. " Tony laughed softly at this and sipped his coffee.

"Of course they are," He mumbled, looking up through his lashes at Gibbs. "They work for you." Gibbs hid a smile at the compliment.

"We should get back," Tony spoke after a moment. Gibbs nodded and they stood together. Gibbs was surprised into laughter when Tony stopped at the counter and ordered five coffees to go. The younger man looked around at him and smiled as the waitress was filling the order. Gibbs figured he shouldn't be surprised. From what he could tell, Tony hadn't changed much; and the teenager he used to know had been the most generous person Gibbs had ever met. When the order was ready, Tony handed Gibbs his coffee before moving to the self-service table and stocking up on milk, sugar and various flavourings. With a shake of his head and a wide smile, Gibbs led the way out of the café and back to the car.

(~*~*~)

The smile on Kate's face when she saw Tony approaching her with coffee was blinding. Tony smiled back and handed her the hot beverage, before pulling a handful of creams and sugars from his pocket.

"I didn't know how you take it," He offered. Kate took two sugars from his hand and dumped them into her coffee; still beaming.  
>"You sure do like your coffee, huh?"<p>

"Not usually," Kate answered. "But I've been up since 5am, and Gibbs drives like a maniac." Tony laughed at this; he definitely remembered that. Knowing he couldn't say as much to Kate, Tony turned to head back to his car.

"Hey DiNozzo!" Tony turned back to see Gibbs looking at him expectantly. "Where do you think you're going?" Tony was confused for a moment.

"Back to the station," Tony offered, walking slowly back towards Gibbs. "The captain told me to check in as soon as you guys got here. That was almost an hour ago." Just the fact that Tony was already standing next to Gibbs told both of them that he wasn't going anywhere.

"You have a phone, don't you?" Tony nodded. "Then call him. Tell him I wanted to keep you for a while. Extra set of hands and all that." Again Tony nodded, and Gibbs gave a small smirk before turning back to his team. It wasn't until Tony had his phone in his hand, that he realised he was shaking. Damn those blue eyes; and damn their owner too. Dialling the station quickly, Tony put the phone to his ear. Immediately he was met with a barrage of abuse. He was late calling. He was giving the department a bad name. On and on, until Tony eventually just hung up. Striding over to Gibbs, Tony thrust his phone at the older man; angry fire in his eyes. Gibbs looked at him warily, but quickly noticed the hurt that was being hidden there.

"You call him." Was all Tony said before turning and walking away. Gibbs looked at the phone for a moment. Stan came up next to him, taking the phone from Gibbs.

"I know that look," He commented. Gibbs looked at him.

"What look?"

"DiNozzo," Stan elaborated. "He's pissed, and he's seriously thinking about quitting." Gibbs just looked at Stan, waiting for him to explain his theory.  
>"You don't act like that if you haven't lost all respect for your boss. Can you imagine if one of us hung up on you like that?" Gibbs stayed silent as Stan scrolled through Tony's phone. Finding the number of the precinct, Stan handed the phone back to Gibbs and walked away. Gibbs pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear.<p>

_"What is it now, DiNozzo? You get lost on the way back to the station? I swear to God, if you ever pull that shit again, I'll-"_

"Captain." One word was enough to shut the captain up immediately.

_"Who is this?"_

"This is Special Agent Gibbs, I'm calling about Detective DiNozzo."

_"What did he do now?"_ The assumption that Tony must have done something wrong irritated Gibbs, but he kept a lid on it.

"Just his job," Gibbs ground out. "I'll be keeping him for the duration of this investigation." The sigh that met his ears held a little too much relief for Gibbs' liking.

"_Keep him as long as you want, Agent Gibbs. Just make sure the reports make it back to me."_ Gibbs hung up, not feeling the need to prolong the conversation. Looking up, Gibbs saw Tony leaning over a yellow marker with McGee; clearly explaining something to the younger man. Hiding a soft smile, Gibbs turned towards the body; where Ducky was just getting his kit out.

"What've you got, Duck?"

"Really Jethro? You can't give me a moment with the poor man before asking me what I know?" Gibbs smirked a little and visibly stepped back. Ducky nodded in approval before looking down at the dead body.  
>"Cause of death seems to be a single gunshot wound to the chest. It's a clean hole, definitely shot from a distance."<p>

"Calibre?"

"Hard to say," Ducky replied. "A medium calibre I would guess; .38 or 9mm. I'll know more when I get him home." Gibbs nodded and stepped away from the doctor. He walked over to Stan, who was now talking animatedly with Tony.

"Seriously?" Stan was laughing as he asked. Tony, who was grinning widely, answered eagerly; waving his hands as he spoke.

"Yeah, she kept it up for about an hour. Men, women, it didn't matter. She just wanted out of that ticket, man."

"So what happened?"

"She ended up in lock-up on solicitation charges. Suddenly paying the ticket didn't seem so bad." Stan laughed again, but stopped when he looked up to see Gibbs waiting. Tony noticed this, and looked up at Gibbs, smiling sheepishly.

"What've you got?" Gibbs asked sternly. Stan fumbled for a second, suddenly forgetting where his notes were. Taking pity on the agent, Tony stepped in.

"Not much," He said, straightening up and putting his professional mask back on. "The woman who found the body didn't see anyone else around. Officer on scene isn't much help; this is his first week, and his first dead body. I let him go already because, frankly, you're likely to scare him right off the force if I let you talk to him." Tony offered a small grin as he said this, and Gibbs' eyes widened a little at his brashness.  
>"The small amount of evidence that there is has already been catalogued and it's in the truck ready to be taken back to your lab. From what I hear, that Abby of yours is somewhat of a firecracker." Gibbs couldn't help smiling at this. By now, Stan had recovered his notes and was waiting for Gibbs to turn to him; which he did in short order.<p>

"Petty Officer Bill Weathers," Stan supplied. "Just finished a tour in Iraq, this was his last night on shore before he was due to ship out with the Eisenhower."

"What was he doing in Baltimore?" Tony mused aloud. "The Eisenhower is docked at the Navy Yard in Quantico."

"That's a good question, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied with his usual sarcasm. "Why don't you go find out?" Tony wanted to smile at the tone, but he remembered to keep it professional and decided instead to just leave. Gibbs surreptitiously watched Tony leave as Stan was studying his notes.

"What was Weathers stationed to do on the Eisenhower?" Gibbs asked. Stan looked panicked for a second, but quickly recovered and picked up his phone; intending to find out. Gibbs turned around to see Kate walking towards him.

"Ducky's ready to take the body back," She offered. "Are we ready to go?"

"I don't know, Kate. You tell me." Kate nodded immediately; recognizing the tone.

"All the evidence is logged and ready to go. I have the witness' contact information if we need to talk to her again." Gibbs nodded in approval, and Kate immediately left for the truck. Stan, who had heard the conversation, was immediately behind Kate. Gibbs turned to see Tony on his phone, leaning against his own car. Walking over to him, Gibbs waited until he finished the call.

"No intel on why your Petty Officer was here," Tony supplied. "But if I were a betting man, I'd say it had something to do with that lipstick on his mouth." Gibbs gave Tony a small smirk, forcing himself not to close the distance between them. Even after all these years, Jethro wanted nothing more than to wrap Tony in his arms. Instead, Gibbs turned away from the younger man.

"We're heading back to DC," He threw over his shoulder. "Try to keep up." It took Tony a moment to recognize the invitation. As soon as he did, he hurried to his car and pulled out just in time to follow behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony got out of his car on unsteady feet. He looked over to Kate and McGee, sharing a sympathetic look with them. Gibbs had driven back, and Tony had almost killed himself trying to keep up. Gibbs was looking far too smug at the effect he was having on his team. Even Stan was looking a little green around the gills, and he'd brought the SUV back alone. Gibbs swept past everyone to the elevator, and Tony couldn't help marvelling at the prowess of the man. Giving himself a mental shake, Tony caught up at the elevator, just in time for the doors closing. The ride up was quiet, and Tony was overcome with the urge to laugh at how Gibbs was trying not to look at him, and the rest of the team were on best-behaviour because of Gibbs.

When they got to the bullpen, everyone filed out and got straight to work. Tony took the opportunity to look around. The place was huge! Baltimore PD would fit into this one room about five times, Tony guessed. It took a moment to feel it, but soon Tony noticed eyes on him. Looking up, he saw Gibbs all but staring at him. With a smile, Tony moved into the space and stopped in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Where do you want me, Agent Gibbs?" He asked with a smirk; knowing the words would get to Jethro. Gibbs stared for a few seconds before rounding his desk and heading towards the elevator.

"We're going to see Abby," Gibbs mumbled, and Tony hurried to catch up.

The doors to the elevator were barely closed before Gibbs hit the emergency switch. Tony was a little shocked and looked over at Gibbs carefully.

"Stop it." Gibbs said shortly. Tony turned towards Gibbs.

"Stop what?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"The flirting, the smiling, I just…" Gibbs sighed heavily and looked away.

"It's hard for you," Tony supplied. "Having someone from your past reappear like this. Someone you cared about." Gibbs looked up, and Tony's heart stopped at the look in his eyes.

"It's not past tense, Tony. I still…" It wasn't like Gibbs to be so lost for words, and Tony was a little scared by it. Carefully he took a step towards Gibbs.

"I'll stop," He offered. "The smiles, the looks; I promise, I'll be nothing but professional, ok? You won't have to deal with Tony. Just detective DiNozzo." Tony pulled himself up, giving Gibbs his most sincere look. It was a surprise when Gibbs backed him against the wall of the elevator. They stood for a moment; toe to toe with barely a breath separating them. Tony didn't know what to say, and apparently Gibbs didn't want to speak. His eyes closed momentarily, taking in the scent of Tony; sparking off memories long buried.

"Ok," Tony whispered after a moment. "If you want me to stop, you have to stop too." There was a smirk on his lips, but Gibbs could see the desperation in his eyes.

"Not sure I can," Gibbs admitted softly. This caused Tony to smile.

"Well then just kiss me and get it over with." Gibbs pressed closer, one hand moving to Tony's hip. The younger man gasped; eyes falling closed, and Gibbs smirked proudly. After all these years, he still remembered Tony's hotspot. The shrill sound of Gibbs' phone ringing broke the moment, and Tony opened his eyes as Gibbs moved away.

"Yeah, Gibbs," Tony could hear the weariness in his tone. "I'm on my way Abs." Gibbs hung up and turned towards Tony.

"It's ok," Tony spoke before Gibbs, giving the man an easy out. "We have work to do." Gibbs watched Tony for a moment before flipping the emergency stop.

"My place, tonight," Gibbs said softly, still looking at Tony. "Bring beer. We'll talk." Tony nodded, and Gibbs turned back in time for the doors opening.

(~*~*~)

"GibbsGibbsGibbsGibbsGibbs!" The man in question was almost bowled over by a swirl of gothic clothes and nervous energy.

"Abby!" Gibbs grabbed hold of the girl's arms and she smiled up at him. "Take a breath. What is it?" Abby opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she saw Tony.

"Who's he?" She asked, her voice taking on an icy edge. Gibbs let Abby go and turned to Tony.

"This is Detective DiNozzo of Baltimore P.D"

"Call me Tony," Tony smiled, but Abby was eyeing him suspiciously.

"What, they don't trust us?" She asked to Gibbs, but didn't turn from Tony.

"Actually I brought him here," Gibbs explained, turning Abby back towards her computers. She understood that was all the explanation she would get. "What've you got?"

"Not much," Abby answered with a sigh. "Ducky pulled the bullet. It's a .38, but it's too deformed for me to do anything with it. No gunpowder around the wound. I pulled trace from the lipstick on our Petty Officer's mouth, but there's no DNA on it. Either it just degraded, or there wasn't a woman at the end of that smudge."

"Which means?" Gibbs asked, eyebrow raised a little. Abby just shrugged, but Tony stepped forward.

"May I?" He asked Abby, who smiled and nodded. Gibbs knew what Tony was doing by asking Abby's permission. This was her domain, and Gibbs had no say here; they all knew that.

"Is it possible your marine was at a party?" Gibbs looked confused, but Abby seemed to be cottoning on. "A few months ago a buddy of mine got married. We threw him a bachelor party; took him to this club downtown. They have a drink called the Maiden's Kiss. Terrible drink; tequila mixed with something and a side of death." Abby laughed at this, and Tony couldn't help smiling. Gibbs' 'get on with it' look made him focus.

"The point is, they rim the glasses with lipstick. It's part of the gimmick."

"So you're thinking he was at that club last night, and that's where he picked up the lipstick?" Abby asked. Tony shrugged.

"Could be."

"Nice work Detective DiNozzo," Abby said appreciatively, and even Gibbs was hiding a smile.

"Abby, get me the address and owner's information on that bar. DiNozzo, you're with me." Gibbs swept out of the lab, Abby calling behind him.

"Hey! Where's my Caf-Pow?" Gibbs stopped and looked back at her.

"Looks like you've had enough for one day Abs," He offered a small smile. "I'll get you a double tomorrow." Abby pouted, but Gibbs just smirked and walked away. Tony followed along, shooting a sympathetic look towards Abby.

Inside the elevator, Tony couldn't help fidgeting. He wanted to stop the car and finish what Jethro had started, but he knew better. Now was the time to be professional, they could talk later. As soon as the elevator stopped, Tony stepped out. He couldn't wait for Gibbs to go first like a guest really should and, looking back at the older man, he seemed to understand this.

"Sit-Rep!" Gibbs all but shouted as soon as they got to the bullpen. Stan and Kate both stood immediately, rounding their desks and stopping in front of the plasma. Gibbs looked over to McGee's desk, where the young man was still typing furiously.  
>"McGee!" Tim looked up with a start. "Sometime today?" McGee nodded jerkily and stood to follow the others. With everyone assembled, Stan started the presentation.<p>

"Petty Officer Bill Weathers," He started, pressing the remote in his hand. The man's whole file began to appear on the screen in front of them. "Age: 32. Been in the Marine Corps since he was 18, career military. His father was Navy, uncle was Army. Mother died last year from cancer. He didn't take the bereavement leave." Kate took the clicker at this point and read from her own case file.

"Weathers just finished up a tour. He was on a week's leave before shipping out again as a weapon's consultant. The man has more weapons medals than he does uniform to pin them on. The Eisenhower was going to be his last ship-out. According to his CO he was being poached."

"Poached?" Tony asked. Kate turned to him to explain.

"The naval base is always looking for enlisted men who are good enough to teach. Weathers was, by all accounts, the best active serviceman with a weapon. Any weapon. It was his specialty." Tony nodded his understanding and they both turned back to the screen. Gibbs now looked expectantly at McGee.

"Uh, I've been looking through his financial records, and there's nothing suspect in them. Steady incomings and outgoings. There was a large withdrawal earlier this month, but that's to be expected." Everyone nodded, except for Gibbs who looked confused. Tony almost laughed out loud.

"Gibbs, it's February." He explained, but Gibbs was still looking at him stupid.

"Valentines day, Gibbs," Kate cut in, before mumbling under her breath. "No wonder you were divorced 3 times." Both Gibbs and Tony caught this and, while Gibbs was glaring at an abashed Kate, Tony was looking at Gibbs with shock. Gibbs caught the look and turned his warning glare on Tony.

"Sooo," Tony continued, pretending he hadn't seen the look. "If there's nothing funny in the money, and there's nobody at work who had a grudge, what did your Marine do to get himself dead?"

"That's a good question DiNozzo," Gibbs said, looking deliberately around the faces of his team. They immediately jumped to find out, and Gibbs was left with Tony looking at him. Silently, he led Tony to a desk at the far side of the room; the one reserved for temporary team members.  
>"Why don't you help us find out?" He asked, leaning just a little closer than he needed to. Tony couldn't stop the smirk that surfaced.<p>

"Sure thing Boss." Tony could've sworn he heard Gibbs growl under his breath before turning and leaving. Smiling to himself, Tony stepped away from the desk. Wandering around the room, Tony watched Gibbs' team work. Making a quick decision, Tony stepped over to Kate's desk and waited for her to look up.

"Come with me," He smirked. Kate looked at her computer screen before looking back at Tony.

"I can't. Gibbs wants this done…"

"Work smarter, not harder, Katie," Tony smiled widely and put his hand out to her. "Come with me. If I'm right we'll blow this case wide open." Kate hesitated for a second before taking the hand and standing.

"And if you're wrong?" She asked carefully.

"Then I'll sacrifice myself before the altar of Gibbs and you'll be fine." Kate couldn't help smiling and she rounded her desk and followed Tony to the elevators.


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken a little persuading, and the promise of two Caf-Pows for Abby to promise to deflect Gibbs should he ask for the address to the bar, but soon Tony and Kate were in the car and headed back to Baltimore.

"Why me?" Kate asked after a few moments of silence. Tony looked briefly at her before going back to watching the road.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you ask me to come? Stan has seniority."

"But Stan is the senior agent," Tony pointed out. "He can't leave the office when the boss is away." Kate nodded. "Besides," Tony continued with a smirk. "You seemed more likely to take a chance with me." Kate smiled at the compliment and looked out the window as they drove out of DC.

The bar was rundown, but had a friendly feel to it. Kate followed Tony inside, knowing this was his territory and it was best to let him lead.

The inside was much like the outside; frayed fabrics and worn wood. The few patrons inside immediately pegged Tony and Kate; moving carefully away from the bar. The barman looked up and, to Kate's surprise, he smiled.

"Hey, Tony," He put down the glass in his hand and leaned on the bar. "What can I do for you?"

"Bobby," Tony smiled widely. "I'm looking for information on someone." Tony pulled the photo of their dead Marine out of his pocket and handed it to Bobby. "You seen this guy around?" Bobby looked at the photo for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, he was in here last night. Why; what's he done?"

"He died," Tony replied, and Bobby's face dropped a little.

"Sorry to hear that. He seemed like a nice guy, y'know? He came in with a few friends. They did some shots, ordered a pitcher. They were outta here before midnight." Bobby handed the photo back to Tony, who put it away.

"Alright, thanks man," Tony smiled a little. "If I need more, I'll give you a call."

"Any time," Bobby smiled back before looking past Tony to Kate. "And may I say, the caliber of your partners has greatly improved." To her own surprise, Kate actually blushed at this. With a soft smile, she turned towards the exit. Tony followed shortly behind and soon they were back in the car.

"So what's the deal with Bobby?" Kate asked when they were on their way back. "Do you trust him?"

"He's never lied to me before," Tony offered. Kate nodded, looking down at the notes she'd made.

"After we check in with Gibbs, we should try and find out who these friends were." Tony nodded his agreement. "Does the bar have surveillance?" Tony shook his head.

"It's a quiet place, they don't usually have any trouble."

"And if they do?" Kate questioned.

"Both bouncers are former SEALs and Bobby keeps a shotgun behind the bar. They've never had a problem." Kate couldn't help laughing a little as she put her notes away.

"We should stop for coffee," Kate suggested. Tony looked over questioningly. "We left without telling Gibbs, or anyone else. You really think he'll be happy to see us?" Tony laughed at this and conceded a nod.

"Coffee cart it is."

(~*~*~)

Tony walked into the bullpen and almost walked right back out. The look Gibbs was giving him was thunderous, and in the back of his mind Tony vaguely felt Kate moving to sit at her desk.

'Time for the sacrifice' Tony thought as he stepped forward and put on his brightest smile.

"Hey Gibbs," He offered up the coffee he was holding. "Black, no sugar, right?" Gibbs didn't take the coffee, and Tony knew he was in trouble. Looking past Tony, Gibbs addressed Kate; his voice deceptively calm.

"Well?" Was all he asked, and Kate instinctively pulled out her notes.

"Talked to the barman," Kate offered. "He remembers seeing Weathers in the bar; said he was with some friends. Did some shots, drank some beer, didn't cause any trouble. Says they left at around midnight." Gibbs nodded in approval, and Kate visibly relaxed. Turning back to Tony, Gibbs stepped right into his personal space; almost making the younger man spill his coffee.

"Pull something like this again, and you're outta here. Got that?" Gibbs' voice was almost a whisper, but Tony could feel the vehemence in it. Slowly, Tony nodded. He hated that Gibbs was mad at him. Taking the coffee from Tony, Gibbs walked out of the bullpen. Tony almost collapsed when the connection with Gibbs was severed. He looked around to see Stan and McGee looking at him sympathetically. Kate, however, was smiling.

"He won't stay mad for long," She offered, moving to stand next to Tony. "At least he took the coffee." Tony nodded, taking a deep breath. They didn't understand why this upset him so much, and he knew he could never tell them.

"I'd better check in with my captain," Tony offered a weak smile to Kate as he turned. "Tell Gibbs I'll be back soon." Without waiting for an answer, Tony turned and left; heading towards the stairs.

Tony stopped in the stairwell between floors. Trying to breathe deeply, he sat on the floor; his back against the corner. Memories flooded his mind, each one making him feel worse.

_Tony didn't remember the last time he was this nervous. He was going on a date. Well, he wasn't sure if he could call it a date. Not really. He and Jethro had been seeing each other for over a month, but they'd never been out together. Tonight was the night. Jethro was taking him to see a movie. It was a re-showing of 'Strangers on a Train' that Tony had been so excited about. Smoothing down his clothes absently, Tony crossed the road to the theatre. They'd both decided it was best to arrive separately; so if anyone was watching it would just seem like two friends meeting up for a movie. Tony's heart caught when he saw Jethro walking down the street. The man's face lit up the moment he saw Tony, and it was all they could do not to hug right there on the street. Without a word, they went into the theatre; buying their tickets along the way._

_Tony didn't actually see most of the movie. The theatre was dark, and they were the only two inside, so naturally this had led to a make-out session of epic proportions. Things got pretty heated, and all too soon, Tony was pulling away._

_"Jethro, I'm sorry," He mumbled. Jethro was immediately shaking his head, but Tony didn't want to hear the platitudes. Jethro had been nothing but patient with him, and still Tony was afraid. Afraid of being with a man. Afraid his father would find out. When Jethro took his hand, Tony couldn't help looking up at the older man through watery green eyes._

_"God," He whispered; seeing the understanding in Jethro's eyes. "You deserve so much better than me."_

_"Hey," Jethro's tone was sharp. He hated it when Tony berated himself. "You're the one I want, ok? Nothing is going to change that. You could never disappoint me, Tony." The honesty in Jethro's expression made Tony smile, and he pulled his lover back in for a kiss._

Those words had stuck with Tony all these years. His whole life, Jethro had been the only person never to be disappointed with him. Now, it seemed, all that had changed. The look of anger in Gibbs' eyes when he'd spoken to Tony was like nothing he'd ever seen before. Tony never imagined those crystal blue eyes he loved so much would ever look at him that way. Letting his head drop, Tony took another shaky breath. He was so stupid. This is why his captain was always angry with him. Why he'd never stayed in one place longer than two years. He acted before he thought about those around him. Sure, he got the job done, but his methods upset a lot of people; and now, Tony had let down the one person he'd always wanted to please. Standing up forcefully, Tony wiped angrily at the tears he hadn't realised were falling. There was only one thing to do. The one thing he always did. Move on. Tony would help Gibbs solve this case, and then he would leave. The last thing he wanted to do was spoil the memories of the Jethro he'd loved, with the one who would no doubt be ashamed of him now. Composing himself, like he'd had so many years to practice, Tony headed off down the stairs. There were leads to follow, and amends to make.


	6. Chapter 6

The second Gibbs left the bullpen, he felt terrible. For a moment he'd forgotten who he was talking to. He'd seen a disobedient agent who'd scared the life out of him by leaving without a word. He'd forgotten about the boy inside. The one who was always so desperate for approval, and who needed to feel loved. Tony wasn't even his agent; he had no right to speak to him that way. Cradling his coffee in his hands, Gibbs thought about how it felt to finally have Tony back in his life. He'd been feeling so empty for so long, but the moment he saw Tony again, something settled inside him. He couldn't afford to lose that again. Gibbs just hoped Tony would still show up like they'd planned. He needed a chance to make things right. The elevator stopped at the morgue, and Gibbs stepped out. The sight that greeted him almost made his heart stop in his chest. Tony was standing there, in full detective mode, talking to Ducky. He stepped quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment. Ducky was talking about something or another; a long forgotten story of way back when. Tony was nodding along emphatically, but Gibbs could see the glaze on his eyes that told he wasn't really listening. All too soon, Ducky looked up and saw him.

"Ah, Jethro," He smiled, and Gibbs' heart clenched when he saw Tony's expression close up. "I was just telling young Anthony here about the time-"

"What've you got, Duck?" Gibbs asked, effectively cutting off the story. Ducky just chuckled; more than used to it by now, and turned towards the body.

"What I have is corroborating evidence," Ducky spoke as he indicated to the body. "Detective DiNozzo filled me in on the bartender's story, and it seems to add up. Blood alcohol level indicates he was intoxicated, although not entirely inebriated." Gibbs looked a little confused, and Tony couldn't stop himself from helping.

"Tipsy," He offered; he heart stuttering when some of the light came back to Gibbs' eyes.

"Exactly," Ducky continued. "Time of death certainly tracks. This man was killed some time between 12 and 1 last night."

"Fits with Bobby's story," Tony continued. He turned to Gibbs, determined to at least redeem himself as an investigator. "I've been working to track down Weathers' friends from that night, so far no leads. Although I do have a reliable hooker who says she saw Weathers and 3 others heading out from the bar that night." Gibbs smiled a little smile, and Tony's entire body relaxed. He hated that the older man had such an effect on him, but he was glad Gibbs wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Good work," Gibbs offered, and Tony smiled. "Take Burley; go visit Weathers' CO, see if there was anyone in particular he hung out with." Tony nodded and headed out towards the elevators. While he was waiting for the car, Tony felt Gibbs at his back.

"Don't forget about tonight," Was whispered in his ear and, just like that, all the insecurities were forgotten. Tony stepped forward into the car as it arrived; turning to see Gibbs smirking just as the doors were closing.

(~*~*~)

Tony couldn't help looking at his watch as they got back. The CO had been busy for so long that, by the time they questioned him and got back, it was past 10pm. Tony suddenly realised he hadn't checked in with his captain yet. Sighing, Tony shook it off. He knew the captain would be at home by now, and he didn't really want to talk to him anyway. Sitting heavily at his temporary desk, Tony watched Burley throw his notes down and close his eyes.

"Hey Stan," Tony called across the room, and Stan looked up. "You need me to write up those notes?" Stan smiled gratefully but shook his head.

"Nah, I got it. Could use a coffee though." Tony laughed at the look on Stan's face; the man was teasing him. Standing up, Tony wandered back to the middle of the room. He could see McGee rubbing at his tired eyes, and Kate was practically asleep at her desk.

"Coffee?" He asked, loud enough to draw attention. Everyone's eyes lit up, and Tony chuckled softly. On his way out, Tony passed Gibbs coming back. "Coffee, Gibbs?" He asked as he passed; turning to wait for an answer.

"Sure," Gibbs shot back. "But I was about to send everyone home." The reaction to this was immediate; Kate, Stan and McGee were on their feet and on their way to the elevator in moments. Calls of 'night boss' and 'night Tony' came from all three, and Tony watched with amusement as they boarded the elevator and left. Alone together, Tony slowly walked over to Gibbs' desk. Gibbs looked up at him; seeing the younger man looking nervously at him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I, uh…" Tony faltered for a second, looking away. "I don't have anywhere to stay," he finally said in a rush. The lopsided smile Gibbs gave him relaxed Tony, and he perched on the edge of Jethro's desk.

"I'll just be a minute," Gibbs spoke as he was tidying the file on his desk. Putting it down, Gibbs grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and led the way out; Tony close on his heels.

(~*~*~)

Tony stepped into Gibbs' home with a little trepidation. He decided not to comment on the fact that the door hadn't been locked. Gibbs indicated vaguely to a ratty old sofa in the living room as he moved to the phone. Tony knew he was calling for the pizza, and then remembered they'd forgotten to stop for beer. Not wanting to wander the house alone, Tony waited until Gibbs got back; phone now nowhere to be found.

"We forgot beer," Tony spoke. It was the first words either of them had said since leaving the office. Tony hadn't known what to say, and Jethro was giving him space to think about it. Gibbs let himself fall onto the sofa next to Tony, turning his head to look at the younger man. There was something about just having Tony around that made Gibbs feel young again. That made him truly feel like the Leroy Jethro Gibbs he used to be. Tony was watching him carefully, and Gibbs couldn't help smiling softly. Without thinking about it, Jethro reached out; tangling his fingers lightly with those of Tony's left hand. Tony's fingers flexed around his for a moment before relaxing into the embrace. After a long while of sitting just like that, looking into each other's eyes, Tony sighed softly.

"What're we doing?" He asked quietly. There was no accusation in the words, but Gibbs couldn't help tensing. He was saved from answering by a knock at the door. Gibbs got up slowly and answered it; coming back shortly with a pizza box in his hand. Tony caught the smell and smiled widely. Gibbs put the box on the coffee table, and Tony opened the lid with a giddy look at Jethro.

"Pepperoni, sausage, extra cheese," Tony beamed, and Gibbs nodded. "You remembered!"

"How could I forget?" Jethro replied softly, a smile dancing in his eyes. Tony took out a piece and bit into it. Chewing slowly, he thought about what to say. Being alone with Jethro was wonderful, and it would be so easy to just sit in silence and enjoy the company, but he knew they had to talk. Jethro took a piece of pizza for himself and sat back next to Tony. When it became apparent that Jethro wouldn't start the conversation, Tony reluctantly threw down his pizza crust and turned to Gibbs.

"So what happens now?" He asked; apprehension clear in his tone. Jethro put the rest of his slice down, not looking at Tony.

"I don't know," Jethro's voice was quiet. "It's not as easy as it was before." Tony almost laughed when a memory hit him, and the look Gibbs gave him told the younger man he wasn't the only one remembering.

_He was losing him. That's how it felt. Over the last few weeks, Tony had become withdrawn. He was always looking around, worried they'd be found out, and Jethro was growing concerned._

_"Tony," He finally spoke. They were sitting alone by the lake. It was dark and there was nobody else around. Still Tony was nervous._

_"Tony, look at me." The pleading tone Jethro used worked, and Tony looked up carefully. "What's going on with you?"_

_"I…" Tony sighed, looking away. "I don't think…"_

"_No," Jethro answered immediately; knowing where this was going. "Don't say it. I know you don't mean it." Tony looked back, panic in his eyes. "We're good together, Tony. You know it."_

_"Jethro," Tony said his name so softly; under any other circumstances Jethro would have been happy to hear it. "It's not that simple."_

_"Then let's make it simple," Jethro pushed, moving closer to Tony and putting a hand on his. "Let's make it about you and me. Screw the rest. Just tell me what you want." Tony couldn't help smiling at the fire in Jethro's eyes. He should've known his Jethro wouldn't give up without a fight. Closing his eyes, Tony nodded. He could do this. He could be brave. For Jethro._

_"Ok," He almost whispered. "Ok," he repeated, opening his eyes in time to see Jethro smile. A second later Jethro was kissing him, and all thought of ending it fled his mind._

"Can't we make it that easy again?" Tony asked, his tone almost pleading. "I'm not a kid anymore Jethro; nobody can take me away from you."

"I'm not the same," Jethro mumbled, and Tony didn't like the tone it was spoken in. Smiling softly, Tony took Gibbs' hand.

"I know," He replied, smile not wavering. "After all you've been through I wouldn't expect you to be. The Jethro I knew could never have run a team like yours. There's nothing wrong with growing up; I had to. But when you smile at me, I still see the guy who snuck into my room when I was sick and took care of me." Jethro smiled at the memory.  
>"My father was away and the maid bailed as soon as she saw how sick I was. She didn't want to take anything home to her kids." Jethro nodded, taking over.<p>

"You called me, sounding terrible, and I ran straight over."

"Climbed my trellis and let yourself into my bedroom," Tony shifted closer as they reminisced together. "You made me soup and watched movies with me all weekend. Nobody had taken care of me like that since…" Tony trailed off, eyes sad as he remembered his mother. Jethro saw the change, and redirected the conversation.

"What was that movie we watched?" He asked, laughter in his voice. "The fairytale that you loved so much. The one I thought was stupid."

"The Princess Bride," Tony laughed. "It's a great movie."

"It was funny in places," Jethro conceded. "But it was so sappy. And that Spaniard annoyed me, with the same line over and over again." Tony was outright laughing now, like he always did when Jethro complained about movies. When the laughter subsided, Tony pulled himself up straight, an evil smirk on his lips.

"My name is Inigo Montoya," He spoke with mock-seriousness in his best Spanish accent. Jethro cringed and turned his face away. "You killed my father. Prepare to die." Jethro couldn't stop himself laughing as Tony came closer, repeating the line again.  
>"My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Jethro turned towards Tony when he felt the younger man's breath on his skin. Slowly, giving Gibbs enough time to spurn him, Tony straddled Jethro's legs. Jethro offered no resistance as Tony settled in his lap; his arms resting across Gibbs' shoulders.<p>

"My name is Tony DiNozzo," Tony whispered with a soft smile. "And I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jethro smiled, his hands resting on Tony's hips. They sat in silence, just looking at each other. Tony didn't mind that Jethro hadn't answered. He knew how hard words came to him. Leaning forward incrementally, Tony leaned his forehead against Gibbs' and took a deep breath. He could see the longing in Jethro's eyes, but Tony wasn't going to make the first move.

"You grew up good," Jethro eventually spoke; his voice rough. Tony smiled at the praise, one hand unconsciously tightening at the base of Jethro's neck. "Has there been anyone?" Gibbs asked, the reluctance clear in his tone. "Anyone serious for you?"

"Not since college," Tony replied softly. He knew why Jethro was asking. The older man didn't want Tony's love life to have been stunted by their relationship. "She was beautiful, and so out of my league." They laughed softly together, each remembering their own bad choices over the years. Tony became serious again. "I haven't had a boyfriend, not since you. I tried, but every time they touched me all I could think about was how much I missed you." Jethro looked sad for him, and that's not what Tony wanted. Pulling away, Tony smirked. "Lucky for me, I have quite a way with the ladies." Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Jethro laughed before pulling Tony closer. Tony's breath hitched, his body pressed into Jethro's.

"Give me a reason," Gibbs all but pleaded. "Why we can't do this, because right now I can't think of one." Tony smiled gently, but pulled himself away. He knew this was a bad idea, even if he did want to give in.

"Because we have to work together," Tony replied quietly. "And I won't be able to focus if we do anything." Jethro laughed softly and nodded, although neither man made any move to separate themselves.

"We should finish the pizza before it gets cold," Jethro eventually offered. Tony nodded and reluctantly got off Jethro, although he stayed close. They ate in silence, just enjoying the feel of being together. Once the pizza was gone, Jethro threw away the box before turning, somewhat awkwardly, to Tony.  
>"I have a spare room," Jethro started. "It's not very furnished, but-" He was cut off by Tony standing up and taking his hand. Just like it always was, Tony said what Jethro was too afraid to ask.<p>

"Take me to bed," Tony whispered with a smile. "There's no reason we can't just sleep." Jethro's lip quirked in a ghost of a smile and, without another word, he led Tony upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs woke slowly with a smile on his face. The feel of Tony's back pressed against his chest felt good, and Jethro couldn't help dropping a kiss on the younger man's cheek. Tony responded, even in sleep, and pressed closer to Jethro. Gibbs drew in a sharp breath, forcing himself not to react to the warm body in front of him. Things could get very complicated if he did. Putting his sniper training to use, Jethro stilled his body and relaxed his muscles. He didn't want to wake Tony up. Jethro tightened his arm around Tony's waist and closed his eyes again, just enjoying the feeling of having Tony in his arms after so long. In his own time, Tony stirred and woke. Turning in Gibbs' embrace, Tony smiled up at Jethro.

"Morning," He whispered groggily. Jethro couldn't stop the smile at how cute Tony looked just then. Against his better judgment, Jethro leaned down and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Tony's lips. When they separated, Tony was smiling widely.

"It is now," Gibbs said softly, one hand running absently through Tony's hair. They laid in silence for a moment, before Tony spoke again.

"Valentine's day," He mumbled. Gibbs didn't follow. Tony could see the confusion in his eyes, and he sat up slowly. "McGee said Weathers made a withdrawal for Valentine's day." It took Gibbs a moment to realise Tony was talking about the case, but when he did he started to pay attention. "Nobody we talked to mentioned anything about a girlfriend; so who was Weathers spending that money on?" Gibbs almost laughed at how quickly Tony could go from half-asleep to work-mode, but the younger man posed a good question. Reluctantly disentangling from Tony, Gibbs got out of bed.

"I'll call the team," Gibbs offered. "You put on some coffee." Tony smiled as Gibbs left the room. This felt so natural; waking up in Gibbs' arms and getting ready for work. As he got out of bed, Tony absently wondered if Gibbs was looking for something permanent. Baltimore wasn't far, and Tony would gladly make the trip every day if it meant he got to spend the night wrapped in Jethro's arms. Dressing quickly, Tony jogged down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. He found the coffee easily, and turned on the pot just as Gibbs walked into the room.

"Is everyone caught up?" He asked. Gibbs nodded, looking at Tony with something unreadable in his eyes. Tony looked back nervously, but his fears were belayed when Jethro walked up and kissed him; one arm wrapping around Tony's waist.

"You look good in my kitchen," Gibbs whispered when they parted; not letting go of Tony just yet. Tony smiled happily, his mind still a little scrambled from the kiss. The sound of the coffee pot was the only noise for a while, before Tony pulled himself together and, with Jethro still attached, turned towards the pot.

"How long do we have before we have to go in?" Tony asked as he poured the coffee with his one free hand. Gibbs rested his chin on Tony's shoulder, and Tony smiled.

"Kate was still asleep, so was McGee. I guess we have about an hour." Tony turned back to Gibbs, handing him a cup of coffee and wrapping his arms around the older man's waist. Jethro sipped at his coffee, happily encased in the circle of Tony's arms.

"A lot can be achieved in an hour," Tony whispered; his lips brushing the shell of Jethro's ear. Jethro couldn't stop the shiver it sent through him, and he pulled back to look at Tony.

"Tony." The warning glare lost its effectiveness when coupled with the flush of his cheeks. Tony smirked, leaning in close enough to kiss Jethro before stilling. Gibbs knew what he was doing; he wanted Jethro to give in. Wanted him to be the one to initiate the kiss. With a sigh that told Tony he'd won, Jethro put his coffee down before pulling Tony tight against him and kissing him thoroughly. Tony smiled into the kiss, his hands tightening in Jethro's shirt as the older man's tongue snaked out and tasted him. Tony opened up easily, a happy sigh escaping at the familiarity of it all. Jethro had never tasted so strongly of coffee before, but the underlying taste was unique to the older man. When Jethro pulled away, Tony's hair was mussed and his face was flushed. Gibbs smirked, admiring his handiwork. Pulling away, Jethro almost laughed at the small whine that escaped Tony's throat.

"We should get going," Gibbs said as he turned away. He wasn't expecting to be spun around and pinned against the fridge.

"Not so fast," Tony's smirk was feral and it sent a thrill down Jethro's spine. "My turn." Gibbs didn't have time to respond before Tony's lips were on his and his brain was short-circuiting. This was a new development. In the past, Jethro was always the pursuer. Tony had always been too timid to make a first move; afraid of pushing Jethro away. Gibbs was happy to note that all traces of that scared boy were gone. So lost in the kiss, Jethro barely noticed Tony pulling out his shirt, but when warm hands came into contact with his back, Gibbs couldn't stop a gasp. Pulling back, Gibbs' head hit the fridge as both men drew ragged breaths.

"We can't…" Gibbs panted, his head lolling to the side. Tony understood what he was saying. They wanted this too much. It was too fast. They couldn't afford for this to get out of control. Nodding jerkily, Tony stepped away. His hands fell away from Jethro, and each immediately felt the loss.

"Can I use your shower?" Tony asked, needing a reason to leave the room. Gibbs gave a half-nod and Tony left quickly. Gibbs wandered into the living room and sat heavily on the sofa. Thoughts and questions fought to flood his mind, but he held them back. He needed to focus on work. As soon as the case was solved, he could lock himself in the basement and hash all this out with himself; but now wasn't the time. Gibbs didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, but what felt like seconds later had Tony walking down the stairs. He stopped in front of Gibbs and the older man looked up. Tony's hair was still damp, he was wearing a small lopsided smile and he smelled amazing. Closing his eyes, Jethro forced himself to calm. Standing slowly, he headed towards the door. Tony followed along silently, that small smile still firmly on his lips. Gibbs could feel the eyes on him all the way to the car, but he resolutely ignored the shiver it caused. Work; Gibbs reminded himself. They had a murderer to catch.

(~*~*~)

By the time they got to the office, Gibbs was in a bad mood. Driving with Tony and not being able to touch him had been torture; especially when Tony kept looking over at him. All three members of the team were on their feet before Gibbs could bark; obviously sensing his mood.

"I talked to all of Weathers' friends," Kate started, handing Gibbs her report. "None of them mentioned a girlfriend or anyone he was involved with." Gibbs gave a short nod; surreptitiously noticing that Tony had placed himself the furthest away from Jethro.

"CO says the same thing," Stan took over, handing Gibbs another folder. "Although he admitted Weathers' squad-mates would know more about it. Still running them down. I don't need to tell you how Marines scatter when they're on leave." Gibbs didn't answer, but the small quirk of his lip calmed everyone in the room. Everyone except McGee, who was waiting for Gibbs to turn to him. When he did, Tim handed over a pile of papers.

"I couldn't find any trail for the money in the account," McGee explained quickly, knowing how annoyed Gibbs got with technical speak. "So I went back further, hoping to find a pattern?" Gibbs nodded so McGee continued. "Weathers took this same amount of money out of his account last year, around the same time. I checked further, and he did the same thing the year before last. All around the same time, all the exact same sum."

"How much?" Gibbs asked, and Tony silently moved to join the group.

"$4000,"

"And there's no way to track it?"

"Not electronically, no," McGee sighed. Looking around, Gibbs turned to Tony, who looked pensive.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. Tony stepped forward, still in thought even as he spoke.

"Tim, did Weathers take the money out in cash?" Tony looked up in time to see McGee nod. "Is it possible this is some kind of buy-off?" Gibbs watched his team look at each other, each forming their own ideas off Tony's thought.

"Blackmail?" Kate offered. "Maybe Weathers had a secret he didn't want getting out."

"But why is the payment the same time every year?" Stan asked. "And why the same amount? Don't blackmailers usually up their demands as time goes on?" They all fell silent for a moment, before Tony's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Tuition," He said, and everyone looked to him. Gibbs' curious gaze prompted an explanation. "My father once told me the cost of sending me to boarding school. He said it was 8 Grand a year, and if he'd been willing to keep me closer it woulda been 4."

"You're thinking lovechild?" Kate asked, immediately rounding her desk. She began typing as Stan and McGee got to work. Nobody noticed the look of upset in Gibbs' eyes at the mention of Tony's boarding school.

"Exactly," Tony followed Kate to her desk, caught up in the theory. "Weathers had a kid he wanted to keep quiet, but all accounts say he was a great guy. He's got savings enough to help out, but she doesn't want anything."

"So he offers the one thing he knows she won't refuse," Kate finished. "A good education for her child."

"It's a good theory," Gibbs said, appearing beside them. "Now prove it." Tony smiled a little at the challenge, watching as Gibbs left the squad room. Turning back to Kate, Tony took on a serious expression.

"I have to go check something," He said quietly. "It might be nothing, or it might be everything. Cover for me?" Kate looked uncertain for a moment, but nodded slowly. Tony shot her a dazzling smile before rushing out of the bullpen.

(~*~*~)

"You again." Tony gave his widest smile at the remark.

"Yup." The answering sigh made Tony laugh aloud. "What's the matter, Duncan? I thought you liked out little chats." Duncan; a five-foot-ten boxer-type, tried to turn away, but Tony's arms across his shoulders stopped him.  
>"Relax," Tony sighed. "I'm not here to bust you, or your girls. I just need some intel."<p>

"What kind of intel?" Duncan asked, suspicious.

"Marine was killed over at the dockyard. I wanna know if any of yours were there."

"You think-"

"No," Tony sounded offended at the implication. "I know you're not a killer. But someone did murder that Marine." Duncan sighed and nodded.

"I'll ask the girls and see what I can see. It's not right; killing a serviceman." Tony smiled softly at this.

"Nice to see some criminals have morals. Call if you hear anything." Duncan nodded, and Tony left.

(~*~*~)

"Where's Tony?" Kate's eyes widened at the question, simple as it may have been. Looking at Gibbs, Kate almost shrank in her chair.

"Well, Gibbs, I'm not entirely sure I can say-"

"He left again, didn't he?"

"Yes." Gibbs sighed, but Kate noted the small smile hiding in his eyes. Turning towards the elevators, Gibbs was halfway out when Kate called out. Gibbs turned to her.

"Don't tell him I caved?" Gibbs smirked a little but nodded, causing Kate to relax.

Tony almost crashed into Gibbs on his way out of the elevator. Gibbs gave him an expectant look, and Tony's mouth took off without his brain.

"Oh hey Gibbs, I was just getting coffee." Gibbs gave Tony a deliberate once-over before smirking.

"Where's the coffee?" He asked.

"I, uh, drank it?" Tony tried, immediately sensing he was in trouble.

"Kate told me," Gibbs offered and Tony immediately deflated. Kate tensed behind them. "She told me you were calling your Captain."

"Yes!" Tony smiled widely, shooting a look over to Kate. "That's exactly what I was doing. Didn't want you to think I was lying down on the job, Gibbs. You know how it is." Gibbs held back a smile and passed by Tony to get in the elevator. Tony hurried over to Kate and gave her a blinding smile.

"Thank you!"

"No problem," Kate replied, a little dazed. "You find anything?" Tony's expression became grim as he looked around to Stan and McGee, who were both looking expectantly at him.

"I think I found our murderer," Tony sighed, looking back to Kate. "Now I just need to prove it."


	8. Chapter 8

Tony clicked the remote for the plasma; pulling up a picture of Duncan.

"Duncan Louie," He said, his tone sombre. "A very bad man by all accounts. Pimp, racketeer, drug pusher; you name it. He owns a pawn shop in town; a front for all his dirty money and dealings."

"And what makes you so sure it's him?" Gibbs asked, leaning against his desk. Tony turned to Gibbs, a determined expression on his face.

"I talked to him," Tony spoke sincerely. "Bastard looked my right in the eye and lied to me. Spouting some nonsense about how wrong it is to harm a serviceman. This guy beats up his hookers if they get pregnant; tries to cause a miscarriage. There's no way he gives a damn about a Marine who could take care of himself." Gibbs inclined his head in acquiescence before standing up straight.

"Take McGee and Kate; go back and see him. You and McGee distract Duncan; arrest him if you have to. Kate, talk to the girls." Each of the three replied their understanding before making their way out of the office. When they were gone Gibbs turned to Burley, who sat up expectantly.

"Take the pawn shop," Gibbs ordered. "Don't let them know who you are; just see what you can see." Burley nodded his as he got up to leave. Gibbs took a moment when they were all gone, deciding the best course of action. Making up his mind, Gibbs took off in the direction of Abby's lab.

(~*~*~)

"What can I do for our fearless leader?" Abby asked as Gibbs walked in. She looked a little sheepish, and Gibbs smirked.

"It's alright Abs," He said softly. "I'm not mad."

"Good," Abby beamed. "Because Tony really sounded like he knew what he was talking about."

"Tony?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "So, no more Detective DiNozzo?"

"He's alright," Abby conceded with a wave and Gibbs almost laughed.

"He is," Gibbs agreed. "And he's a good cop." Abby smiled softly at the look on Gibbs' face. The moment passed, and Abby moved back to her computers.

"So; what _can_ I do for you?"

"Duncan Louie," Gibbs supplied, and Abby typed it in. "I wanna know every one of his girls who've been picked up." Abby nodded along as she typed. Gibbs hovered; waiting for her machines to give him the answer.

"Alright," Abby said eventually. "I got about a dozen girls here. What are we looking for?"

"Pregnancies," Gibbs answered. "Carried to term." Abby typed in the parameters and, after a few moments more of waiting, she turned to Gibbs.

"And the winner is…" She smiled, stepping aside to let Gibbs see the woman's mug shot.

(~*~*~)

McGee stuck nervously to Kate as they stepped out of the SUV. Tony shot a small look over to him; seeing the worried expression.

"Kate," Tony said softly, bringing both NCIS agents to a halt. "Go on ahead a minute?" Kate looked shortly to McGee before nodding and heading towards Duncan's warehouse. Tony turned to McGee, who was looking at him; scared.

"You alright?" Tony asked, and McGee nodded jerkily. "You ever done this before?"

"Done what?" Tim asked.

"Distracting a suspect. Rattling cages." McGee shook his head. "Listen; it'll be fine. All you have to do is stand next to me and act confident." Tim looked unsure. "Just remember; you've got a gun, and I've got your six. Ok?" McGee smiled and this before nodding almost confidently. Tony offered an encouraging smile and together they walked towards Duncan and Kate.

"Hey Duncan," Tony smiled as they came to a stop. "I hope agent Todd isn't harassing you." Duncan smiled back; not seeing the insincerity of Tony's words.

"We were just talking about you." Tony laughed and looked over at Kate.

"You telling him what a pain I'm being?" He asked jovially. Kate gave Tony a fake smile, but he could see the light in her eyes.

"Actually Tony, I was just asking him if he knew who killed our Marine, so I can give you back to Baltimore PD."

"Aww, Katie. You wound me." Kate hid a smile, turning her head away. Tony instead faced Duncan.  
>"She's got a point though. If you could just tell us what you know…"<p>

"Hey," Duncan put his hands up defensively. "I told you everything I know, man."

"Really," Tony's face became serious as he stepped into Duncan's personal space. "So my impressive skills as a detective failed me earlier? When I looked into your eyes, and watched you lie to my face?" Duncan looked uncomfortable, and neither Kate nor McGee could tell if Tony was truly mad.  
>"If Kate goes inside and talks to your girls, none of them are gonna know Weathers, right?" Duncan looked defiant as he shook his head. Tony clicked his fingers, indicating for Kate to go inside; his eyes never leaving Duncan. Kate followed the unspoken command; inwardly marvelling at Tony's sudden personality change. McGee watched Kate go before turning his attention back to Tony and Duncan.<br>"I'm gonna give you one more chance to tell the truth," Tony offered; his voice low and threatening. "I don't like to be lied to, Duncan."

"I want a lawyer," Duncan mumbled. Tony laughed.

"But we haven't arrested you."

"Yet," McGee chipped in. Duncan and Tony turned towards McGee. The impressed look in Tony's eyes made Tim continue.

"I can see about a dozen things we could bring you in on here," Tim feigned a disinterested tone as he looked around. "Wouldn't be too hard to get jurisdiction of your case handed over; Baltimore PD wouldn't mind. Less paperwork."

"What's the difference?" Duncan was trying to sound bored, but Tony and McGee could see the worry that was building.

"Well, NCIS is a military organisation," McGee explained. "Military holds higher standards. Harsher sentences. Tougher prisons." Tony looked from McGee to Duncan in time to see the man pale.

"So," Tony continued. "Anything you wanna revise?" Duncan looked down, defeated.

"Raven," He mumbled. "She was Weathers' girl." Tony nodded once and Duncan took it as cue to leave. Turning to McGee, Tony smiled widely.

"I thought NCIS was a civilian service."

"It is," Tim smiled. "But he didn't know that." Tony patted McGee's shoulder in approval.

"Go tell Kate," He offered. "I'll check in with Gibbs." Tim nodded and headed towards the warehouse. Just then, Tony's phone began to ring.

"DiNozzo," Tony greeted.

_"Hey DiNozzo, we got a hit on one of Duncan's girls."_ Gibbs' voice flowed over the line, making Tony smile to himself.

"Let me guess," He offered. "Raven?" There was a moment of silence before Tony heard an appreciative chuckle.

_"Yeah."_

"Got it covered Boss."

_"I like when you call me that,"_ Gibbs' voice dropped a little, and the shiver it sent through Tony was not unwelcome. They stayed on the line for a moment; neither wanting to say goodbye first.

"I gotta get back," Tony offered eventually. "Kate should almost be done talking to the girls."

_"Bring Raven in,"_ Gibbs ordered; his voice was still soft, but the tone was all business.

"Sure thing." The audible click at the end of the line told Tony that Gibbs was gone and he put his phone away; walking towards the warehouse, still with a hidden smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of a woman crying pulled Gibbs' attention from his desk. Kate was leading a young woman; Raven, it seemed. Tony and McGee were standing back; clearly uncomfortable with the crying. Rounding his desk, Gibbs sidled up to the two men as they stopped; letting Kate take Raven through to the conference room.

"She know about Weathers?" He asked, watching the two women walk away.

"Yeah," Tony sighed. "She says he came to see her the night he was killed. He told her once he'd finished this tour on the Eisenhower that he was coming back for her. He wanted her to live with him on the Marine base."

"How'd she feel about that?"

"She was happy," McGee offered. "Weathers said he wanted to marry her." Gibbs nodded; all three men understanding the sadness of the situation. "Raven said she didn't tell Duncan."

"Any way he could've found out?" Gibbs turned to look at Tony.

"Well, Duncan has a whole troupe of girls; hard to believe Raven didn't tell any of them that her Knight in Dress Blues was coming back for her."

"McGee," Gibbs started. "Go with Kate; talk to Raven. Burley's still out on assignment, so you two are on your own for a while." McGee nodded before hurrying off toward the conference room. Tony looked expectantly at Gibbs, who tilted his head in indication and walked away. Tony followed along as Gibbs led him around the corner of the stairs. The location was relatively private, and Tony watched carefully as Gibbs seemed to be making up his mind. Eventually. Gibbs sighed and leaned against the wall. A single movement of Jethro's hand, and Tony was moving forward, into Gibbs' arms. They leaned together for a moment; neither man saying anything. Jethro's breath ruffled Tony's hair a little, causing the younger man to smile. All too soon they were forced to part; thoughts of the case weighing too heavily on them both.

"Where'd you send Stan?" Tony asked softly as he stood on his own feet; not yet moving away from Jethro.

"Duncan's pawn shop," Gibbs replied. "Hoping he can find something." Tony gave Gibbs a mischievous smirk.

"You want something to arrest him on?" Gibbs gave a tentative nod and immediately wished he hadn't as Tony stepped away.  
>"Leave it to me." Tony strode away, and Gibbs shook his head. Tony was about to do something stupid; he just knew it.<p>

(~*~*~)

"Hey Duncan!" The man in question sighed and turned towards Tony.

"What can I do for you now, Detective."

"Is that any way to talk to a friend?" Tony asked, stepping close to Duncan.

"We're not friends," Duncan protested in a low voice. "You've arrested me a few too many times for that."

"That is true," Tony conceded. "And unfortunately I'm here to arrest you again."

"For what?" Duncan asked, incredulous.

"We talked to Raven," Tony replied. "And we're gonna talk to all your girls. I'm sure, by the time I'm finished, I'll have about half a dozen things to pin on you."

"You can't to that."

"Can't I?" Tony kept Duncan's gaze and, after a few seconds, he saw what he was looking for. It happened faster than Tony was expecting; Duncan's fist came back, and Tony was sprawled out on the dirt. Recovering quickly, Tony was up and chasing Duncan as the taller, bigger man ran as fast as he could. Not for the first time, Tony sent up silent thanks to his gym teacher for pushing him into track. Stamina won out and, five minutes after the chase began, Tony was landing heavily on top of Duncan; cuffing him.

"Stupid move," Tony said, breathless. "Stupid, stupid." Tony hauled Duncan up and marched him through the alleys back towards the car.

(~*~*~)

Gibbs looked up as the elevator pinged; revealing a sweaty and dishevelled Tony, pulling with him Duncan Louie.

"Someone order a scumbag?" Tony asked brightly. Burley, who'd only just got back himself, stood up and took control of Duncan.

"What happened to your face?" Stan asked, noting the black eye Tony was sporting.

"Seems Duncan here has a few personal space issues," Tony replied. "Assaulting an officer is serious business, Mr. Louie."

"He's right," Stan offered. "And since Detective DiNozzo is on loan to NCIS; he's considered a federal agent." Stan led a silent Duncan through to interrogation, and Tony walked over to Gibbs.

"That true?" Tony asked, meaning what Stan had said. Gibbs gave a small shrug, not looking up at Tony.  
>"Everything ok?"<p>

"Fine." Tony sighed and sat on the edge of Gibbs' desk.

"All these years, and you still think you can lie to me?" Gibbs looked up at this, but was settled when he saw the soft smile on Tony's face. "What is it?" Averting his gaze, Gibbs stood up.

"I have to go interrogate Duncan," Gibbs said softly. "And…" Tony stood up and rounded the desk, touching Jethro's shoulder encouragingly.  
>"I don't want to see the damage until I'm done with him," Gibbs was almost whispering, and Tony understood. If Jethro let himself look at the shiner Duncan had given Tony; he'd most likely shoot the suspect.<p>

"I gotta go clean up," Tony said, just as softly, letting his hand drop from Gibbs' shoulder. "Is it alright if I skip the rest of the day?" Gibbs nodded, still not looking at Tony. Looking around first to make sure nobody was watching, Tony brushed a kiss across Jethro's temple.  
>"Bring beer home with you," He said as he walked away. "I'll make dinner." Gibbs smiled at this; looking up just in time to see Tony's retreating form enter the elevator. Taking a moment to compose himself, Gibbs strode out of the bullpen and towards interrogation. This would be the quickest interrogation in NCIS history if Gibbs got his way.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Duncan sat in interrogation; steadfastly hiding the nerves he was feeling. Gibbs leaned lazily on the wall behind Duncan; making sure to stay in the man's blind spot, forcing him to look at Gibbs in the two way mirror. This tactic had served him well over the years, and it seemed to be working now. Moving swiftly, not giving Duncan time to adjust, Gibbs stopped behind him.

"I'll be honest," Gibbs started, leaning on Duncan's chair and speaking right into his ear. "Normally I'd be sitting over there, showing you evidence folders and telling you what we know. We know everything you did, Duncan. We know about the girls; about Raven, and we know you killed Petty Officer Bill Weathers." Duncan looked like he was about to protest, but Gibbs didn't give him a chance. "But you know what you did; and you know we can prove it. So, I'm just gonna hand this case over to the DA, because I've got somewhere better to be." Gibbs straightened up, and he had the door open before Duncan called out.

"Wait." Gibbs turned back, hiding the smirk on his face. "I want a deal."

"You've got nothing I want," Gibbs countered, but closed the door.

"I've got contacts," Duncan argued. "Drug suppliers, black market guns."

"Not interested," Gibbs said flatly. He revelled in the scared look on Duncan's face for a moment, before giving an exaggerated sigh.  
>"The DA might want to hear this. Baltimore PD could be interested."<p>

"So how do I get a deal?" Duncan asked carefully. Gibbs move to stand next to the table; putting a paper and pen down in front of Duncan.

"Your confession," Gibbs stated. "Write it. Sign it. Call for us when you're done." Without another word, Gibbs left the interrogation room.

Burley was waiting outside. He smiled at Gibbs, who allowed himself a small smile in return. They walked together as Stan began to speak.

"That was quick," He offered. "Fastest I've seen."

"Wait for Duncan to finish his confession. Throw him in lockup right after, and then go home. We can call the DA tomorrow." Gibbs belatedly noticed that Burley wasn't walking next to him. Turning back, he saw his Senior Field Agent looking uncertain. Raising an eyebrow, Gibbs waited for Burley to speak.

"Uh, Boss," Stan fidgeted as he looked at Gibbs. "There's something I need to tell you."

(~*~*~)

Gibbs smiled softly as he closed the door behind him. For the first time in too many years there was someone at home to greet him. The soft, dulcet sounds of Jazz filled the house, and Gibbs' smile only widened when Tony emerged from the kitchen, wearing an apron and with a wooden spoon in his hand.

"Just in time," Tony smiled. "Dinner's almost ready. Did you remember…?" Tony didn't need to finish when Gibbs held up a six-pack of Corona bottles. Tony laughed softly and led the way back into the kitchen.

"What're we having?" Gibbs asked, resting against Tony's back as the younger man stirred some unknown sauce.

"Nothing fancy," Tony replied, focussing on his task. "Just some spaghetti and red sauce. I bought some goat's cheese, but I didn't know if you'd like it."

"What does it do?" Tony laughed at Gibbs' wording before putting his spoon down and turning to Jethro.

"You crumble it on the top; adds some salt to the dish," He explained, and Jethro nodded. "Why don't you go relax on the sofa; open some beers, and I'll call you when dinner's ready." Jethro laughed softly, causing Tony to look confused.

"Just thinking," Jethro whispered, leaning in to peck a kiss on Tony's lips. "I have three ex-wives, and still nobody's done this for me since… since Shannon." Tony could see the sorrow in Jethro's eyes when he spoke of his first wife, and he tried his best to lighten the mood.

"Well," Tony smiled, kissing Gibbs softly. "Maybe that's why they're ex-wives." Jethro laughed softly before stepping away from Tony.

"I'll set the table," Jethro offered; Tony shook his head.

"Already done." The look on Jethro's face was priceless, and Tony couldn't stop a laugh at the utter surprise there.

"Guess I'll go sit down then," Gibbs said before leaving the kitchen. Tony watched him go then turned back to dinner on the stove.

Tony and Jethro sat across from each other at the table; the silence comfortable between them. Once he was finished eating, Tony leaned back in his chair.

"So is the case wrapped up?" He asked, a little hesitance in his voice. Jethro nodded.

"Burley found the murder weapon in the pawn shop. Duncan confessed; gave up a bunch of suppliers and gun-runners for a lesser sentence."

"And Raven?"

"Kate's taking care of her; got her registered as a dependent so Weathers' pension and any compensation will go to her and her son." The silence rose again, as Jethro ate and Tony just watched him.  
>"This is really good," Jethro complimented as he ate. Tony smiled.<p>

"I'll make some up before I leave," He offered; masking the sadness in his voice. "At least I'll be sure you're eating right." When Jethro took Tony's hand in his, Tony realised he hadn't covered very well.

"Stay."

The word was simple, but the sincerity in Jethro's eyes took Tony's breath away.

"How?" Was all Tony could think to say.

"Burley's leaving," Gibbs explained, putting his fork down and abandoning his meal. "He starts an Agent Afloat position in two week. That's enough time for you to give your notice in Baltimore; apply for a job at NCIS." Tony's face lit up, his hand curling around Jethro's.

"You mean it?" Tony's words were timid and Jethro's hand tightened on Tony's.

"You ever known me to say something I didn't mean?" Jethro asked, and Tony shook his head somewhat bashfully. "I lost you once, Tony. Not gonna let it happen again." Tony's nod was a little jerky, and it forced Jethro to his feet. Tony followed suit, hugging Jethro tightly.  
>"I love you, Anthony DiNozzo," Jethro whispered in Tony's ear. "I don't want you to ever doubt that." All Tony could do in reply was nod and hug Jethro tighter. Pulling back a fraction, Jethro captured Tony's lips in a long, gentle kiss that had the younger man keening in the back of his throat. Jethro pulled away slowly and took Tony's hand. He led the younger man towards the stairs, but was stopped short by Tony pulling him into another kiss.<p>

"I love you too; Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jethro couldn't help smiling at how much pleasure Tony took in speaking his full name. The sparkle in Tony's eye didn't go unnoticed as he looked at Gibbs.  
>"Now; take me to bed."<p>

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't need to be told twice.

The End.


End file.
